


First Impressions

by hoodienanami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Takes place during Ottoman Empire times, Vlad is a weird guy and bad at socializing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Vlad has never been good with romance or first impressions.





	First Impressions

Vlad had never been a romantic person in the traditional sense, despite being one of the Romance speaking countries. He had difficulties properly showing how he felt towards people and often made a fool of himself or, even worse, scared the object of his affection away with whatever strange things tumbled out of his mouth when he attempted to make conversation.

The worst part was that he couldn’t seem to stop doing it. No matter how hard he tried, the word vomit, as his little brother Alin had affectionately dubbed it, was an unpreventable thing.

And that’s exactly why Vlad had done his best to avoid Bulgaria now that they were living together at Turkey’s house. He had quickly decided that he wouldn’t speak to the other country until he could figure out how to avoid word vomiting at him and scaring him away like he’d done with everyone else.

He really liked Stefan, or at least he liked what he’d seen of him so far, and didn’t want to ruin a potential friendship- or relationship- before it even begun.

-

Vlad managed to do a decent job of avoiding Stefan until, much to Vlad’s despair, Turkey partnered them up for cleaning duty as he and Elizaveta had spent the last two nights fighting instead of washing windows. Half of him was pretty sure that Sadik was doing this just to spite him, he must have noticed him avoiding Stefan at every turn. His more logical side reassured him that Sadik didn’t care enough to look that deep into his subject’s personal business.

Either way, Vlad knew that he wasn’t ready for this. He had done his best to suppress his word vomit problem but he hadn’t made enough progress to be confident in talking to someone he admired so much.

Maybe he could just try to keep quiet and hope that Stefan wasn’t in a talkative mood.

“So, Vlad- can I call you Vlad?” Stefan said causally half way into their first hour of cleaning duty, crushing Vlad’s hopes of getting through this without embarrassing himself.

Well if he was going to have to talk, he might as well make a good first impression.

“Uh- yes, of course.” Vlad responded, mentally patting himself on the back for not stuttering.

“If we’re going to be living together I might as well get to know you. So, what do you enjoy?” Stefan asked, leaning against his broom.  

Vlad perked up at the question and all sense of preserving his dignity and making a good first impression summersaulted out the nearby window. People hardly ever asked him about his interests! They usually told him to never talk about them. “I like black magic!” He answered excitedly, his smile showing off his fangs in a rather sinister manner. “And spells, and torture, and fairy stories! Did I mention black magic? I like black magic the best!”

Vlad’s smile fell when the logical side of his mind came back to him and he fully realized what had just come out of his mouth.

So much for a good first impression.

He miserably turned his eyes to the floor and began to focus on sweeping again. Why did he always do this? Now Stefan wouldn’t ever want to speak with him again. Vlad wondered if there was a spell in one of his books that could reverse time or erase memories, anything that would help him rewrite this moment.

A sharp laugh pulled him back to reality before he could wallow in his self-inflicted misery more. Vlad looked up from the floor and saw Stefan with a smile on his face instead of the look of horror he had expected.

“You’re a funny guy, Vlad. I can see how you gave Sadik so much trouble.” Stefan shot him a grin and Vlad’s heart leapt.  

He hadn’t wasted his first impression after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 10 billion years since I contributed to this fandom in any way but I've been on a depression induced nostalgia kick lately so I couldn't help myself. I've never written either of these characters before and it shows but I hope you guys liked it anyway!
> 
> As always feel free to send me requests or prompts on my tumblr!


End file.
